1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which includes an image inputting part which reads an original image, an image processing part which performs processing such as color coordinate conversion and the like in response to the inputted image data and an image outputting part which performs printing out based on the processed image data, and more particularly to an expansion of image editing function of the image forming apparatus. To be more specific, the present invention relates to an expansion of image editing function which can be realized with the minimum design change of the image forming apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even in the past, various OA (Office Automation) equipment have been widely developed and manufactured and they have been used in offices of enterprises and research organizations in an extensive manner. Particularly, in the current society where the documentation is considered to be most important, image forming apparatuses of an electrophotography system which can reproduce original images of high quality have been deeply spread into the office. In this specification, “image forming apparatuses” include, in addition to “copying machines” which read and reproduce original images on papers, “facsimiles” which output image data received through telephone circuits such as PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) or ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), “printers” which print computer data or “composite apparatuses” which are provided with not less than two image output functions among them.
The image forming apparatus generally includes an image inputting part which reads images by optically scanning an original, an image processing part which performs given processing such as color coordinate conversion, digital filtering, T/I separation or the like, an image outputting part which reproduces the inputted image on a printing paper based on the image data after image processing. The image outputting part, for example, adopts an electrophotographic processing system. The elecrophotographic processing system is realized by repeating charging, developing and cleaning of an electrophotrographic photosensitive body. That is, after uniformly charging the surface of the photosensitive body by a charger, the surface of the photosensitive body is exposed in response to the image data so as to form an electrostatic latent image. Then, after changing the electrostatic latent image to a toner image by a developer, the toner image is transferred to a printing paper. Thereafter, the toner image is fixed onto the printing paper by heating, fusing and sealing actions and the printing paper is discharged to the outside of the image forming apparatus. Residual toner remaining on the surface of the photosensitive body after transferring is removed by a cleaner and is served for a subsequent developing process.
By the way, recently, not only the original images which are optically read are directly reproduced on the printing paper but also it has been required to perform various editing and processing with respect to these original images. Here, “editing and processing” are not limited to mere enlargement or reduction processing of original images but include sorting based on electronic image data, cutting and copying of images into documents, storing of image data, transfer of image data to other equipment and the like. Further, not only the image forming apparatus performs image inputting operation by optically scanning by itself, but also, it is expected that the image forming apparatus will accept the supply of existing image data through media such as CD (Compact Disc) and MO (Magneto-Optical disc) or networks.
To perform electronic processing of image data including electronic sorting, it is necessary to provide a processor which electronically processes image data and an external memory device having a relatively large capacity such as a hard disc device for storing image data. To transmit and receive image data through exchangeable type media such as CD, MO and the like, a media drive which performs inputting and outputting of data of respective media becomes necessary. Further, to perform inputting and outputting of the data through a network, a network interface becomes necessary. In short, to expand functions, hardware which are necessary corresponding to respective functions must be additionally provided. This additional provision of hardware, for example, can be realized in the form of providing “an adapter card” which mounts circuit components on a printed wiring board.
However, the additional provision of hardware to the image forming apparatus inevitably pushes up the cost. In particular, with respect to products such as copying machines whose marketability have been proved, in general, their mechanical and electrical specifications have been fixed depending on respective makers. Basically, products like copying machines assume their use under the “stand-alone” environment and hence, the design which is optimized by only considering the realization of conventional functions almost has been followed fixedly. In other words, The design change of these devices whose design has been fixed will give rise to an unexpected expansion of development and manufacturing cost. That is, to newly add a slot or a space for mounting the adapter card in the inside of the copying machine imposes an unbearable load to designers and manufacturers of the devices.
To facilitate the manipulation of complicate and versatile functions by a user, it is necessary to expand a user interface function. In the devices such as copying machines currently available, users commands are inputted through only an “operation panel” of monochromatic display having a size of several inches which is formed in a vacant space on the upper surface of the device which accommodates an original reading part (platen or original feeder sometimes). To provide the complicated and versatile function selection on such a relatively narrow operation panel, the design of the screen inevitably becomes cumbersome. In other words, it is impossible for users of the copying machine to perform the function selection, that is, the command inputting operation intuitively and it is necessary for the user to acquire some level of operational skill. Basically, the inputting operation on the narrow operation panel is tight.
On the other hand, in the field of general-purpose computers (work stations or personal computers, for example) a so-called DTP (Desktop Publishing) becomes one of the major usage of the computers. This trend has been brought about along with an increase of demand that documents of high confidentiality such as in-house documents or news letters are prepared personally with the least labor and at a low cost.
The general-purpose computer system shows an excellent performance in handling electronic information and can electronically store, transfer, sort the image data and move, adhere and copy the image data in the electronic document easily. However, image scanners for electronically inputting the image data on the paper, printers for performing print outputting of the electronic document or the like are expensive. It is not realistic economically as well as from a viewpoint of space efficiency of an office that each user of computer has the image inputting device and image outputting device. In short, the burden which becomes necessary due to the image editing is also excessively large for the user of the general-purpose computer.
Although the image forming apparatuses such as copying machines are excellent in electronically inputting the original image and reproducing the original image on the paper, the further expansion of their image editing function is requested. On the other hand, although the general computer system is excellent in the electronic processing of data, it is difficult for them to have devices for performing image inputting and image outputting as standard equipment. Although both of the image forming apparatus and the general computer electronically can process image data, the transmission/reception of data has not been performed between them.